The Best Way to Get Caught
by Schanwow
Summary: Snape x OC PWP Pre-Golden trio, one-shot. Laura Sullivan, death eater to be, sneaks into the potions room every Tuesday and Thursday, a secret supposedly kept hidden for her by the paintings. But what happens when one night she gets an unexpected visitor?


Just a little pwp that I wrote a few years ago, digging through old files can be fun!

I had snuck into the potions lab again, I had made a habit of it lately. Every time I did it, it amazed me how damn quiet it got at night, no bratty first years, no overconfident sixth years, man, it was great. Just as I had finally finished chopping the last of the ingredients for my current concoction, the clock struck twice.

_2am. I have to go soon or the paintings will tell Snape._

It always came too soon, although I often felt uneasy when I was alone in the potions lab, it felt...home-y? Potions was what I did. It's what I focused my entire school career on. _Why won't he notice me then! _This question frustrated me beyond anything. I strived for his attention, I really don't know why; it just made me feel good. But all seven years here, although he doesn't ignore me like the others, he simply gives me no recognition, the recognition that I _know_ I deserve. I really wasn't trying to brag, but like I said, this is what I lived for! I knew that I was the best, my current situation with..._a particular person_...proved that! In reality, I really shouldn't be complaining, I was being recognized by somebody higher than Snape, right? But it wasn't the same. I don't know what's wrong with me, but it would never be the same.

Back to the paintings though. I hade made a deal with them. They don't tattle on me as long as I'm in my dorm by 2:30am and I keep the stupid first years from gawking at them. It's really quite easy on my end, a few simple threats, the first years really didn't take much convincing to do _anything_.

I cleaned up my ingredients and any mess that I had made quickly, the potion was done so I didn't need to worry about where to store it without Snape knowing. I put the ingredients I had leftovers of in my bag. I wasn't an idiot, I always bought my own ingredients. Anything missing from the potions lab, and Snape would know immediately, and_ that_ would get me in deep shit. Once I knew that everything was back in place, I grabbed my bag, shifting the contents around inside as I walked, and then fixing my uniform, making sure that it was straight and not messy or wrinkled. I definitely did not need the paintings getting any wrong ideas about my late night visits to the potions room. Besides, guys just weren't my thing. I had tried going out with a few guys in sixth year, but it just didn't work out...it didn't feel right. Like I was kissing the wrong person.

As I shut the door behind me, I turned around to lock it, that way everything would be exactly as it was before I came.

"How nice of you to be so considerate, but I assure you, there's no need. In fact why don't we step inside right now?" Oh Goddamn. His voice made me shudder...but I never realized before that it was a _good _shudder. Stupid Snape and his dumb sarcasm though! Two could play at that game. To be honest, although I'm quite snarky when I'm alone, I would never think of speaking like that to a teacher. But you know what? It's my seventh year. Three weeks into it in fact, I might as well have some fun right? God only knows what's going to happen during Christmas break...Oh, wait. I did know. But really, that was beside the point.

"Oh, why professor, really, it's no problem at all. And of course! You know there's _nothing _I enjoy more than 2am talks with my absolute favorite person at Hogwarts!" My smile was sickeningly sweet at that point. Snape however, simply rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and get in the classroom Sullivan." Naturally, he walked in first, because he thinks he's super important like that. Mock saluting behind his back, I walked in after him. By the time I took my seat at one of the front desks (if you could call what I was doing sitting, it was more of complete lounging) he was already at his desk shuffling through papers. To be honest, I was never really afraid of him, like the others were. I mean, I had no reason to be, I was good at potions _and _a Slytherin, you really just can't go wrong with that combination.

"So tell me Sullivan, why every Tuesday and Thursday I have to be woken up at midnight because you find the need to be in _my _potions class." I really would have loved to mess with him more, but I was getting tired, I could already feel my eyes closing a bit on themselves.

"Listen, if I tell you the truth right away, can I just go to bed?" He just rolled his eyes. Jerk. "Fine, I was given a potions book and told to make it through the book in the next month, and unfortunately, I don't possess my own lab, so I found that the only thing I could do was find a way to use yours. I really don't see the big deal, I'm not even using your ingredients or anything."

"Jesus Sullivan, you might have blown up my lab if you messed something up, you don't even know what could happen." _He almost sounded worried...for me_. No, I had to shake that though thought of my head, why was it even there? He was just worried about his lab. Wait, did he just say what I think he did?

"Why yes Snape, actually I do know what would happen if I were to mistake in something along the way. Unlike all your other dimwitted students, I have a brain, and I use it to excel, specifically at potions. I know for a fact that someday soon my skills will rival even yours, so I really do believe that you should reconsider what you think me capable of." He scoffed, but I simply continued to press him.

"I know what you are, I'm soon to be one too you know. He's having me trained to be his go to person for potions, next to you. He see's my talent, my capability, so why can't you? That's all I want for some reason! All I want s for you to notice me, it's been what I've been trying to do all seven years at Hogwarts." I was yelling at this point. Why was I getting so frustrated? It didn't make sense. "Everybody is telling me that if you were to simply help me, then I could gain so much more knowledge, they all ask me why I haven't gone to you. But how could I go to you when you couldn't care less? This is so stupid!" Wow, that definitely all just came out, he is soo going to think I am crazy now. Damnit.

"Oh calm down Sullivan, stop having a fit. I know very well that you are the best student that I've had in quite a while. If you wanted to use my facilities, or my knowledge of the matter in this case, then you should simply have asked. If..._he_...suggests that I help train you, then of course I will help, I am to do his bidding, it would not even be a bother in this case, quite simple." Why wasn't he yelling? Wait...he looks deep in thought...maybe it's coming now.

"So you followed through then? I heard about your...choice, when you were in the fifth year. Lucious and I assumed that you would back out while you still had the chance. His son Draco is coming here in two years, a shame that you could not be around to train him while in school." I rolled my eyes at the first part of his speech.

"Well Snape, you know what they say, when you assume, you make an-"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence Sullivan." I smirked, man, how awesome was I?

"Anyhow, when do you get marked? I do believe that it's about time, is it not?" My breath hitched. This subject was touchy for me. I hated thinking about it, it was where my self-confidence failed me. I had been told stories of getting marked. Painful is an understatement.

"I...at the beginning of the winter holiday. I'm to go to the Malfoy's...There it will happen." Tears were slowly pressing their way to the front of my eyes, speaking about it made it so much more...real. I needed help, form the man I admired most. I needed his guidance, his support. Anything from him was okay. "Snape...I...I'm so scared." Why did I say that? He's going to think I'm useless now, what kind of death eater cries just at the mention of getting marked? I continued on anyway, like the emotional teenage girl I was. "He's going to realize that I'm useless, I've trained in potions all my life, but why would he need me? I mean...He has you! Why did I think I could do this? And oh God, my parents. They found out...after I get marked I don't even have anywhere to stay for the rest of the winter holiday. I can-" His lips were on mine. It was sudden and brash, but I wasn't complaining.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me form the chair that I had been in earlier, bringing me quickly to his desk. Our lips only disconnected for a brief second, a quick breath was all we needed. His hands were now busy taking off my cloak, mine rushed to reciprocate his actions. He left my blouse alone, going straight under my skirt, pulling it up so it was out of the way. taking too many things off would be risky. _This _was risky ,but it was apparent that he didn't care as he threw my underwear to the floor, leaving them to land beside my cloak.

I was shaking slightly, a mix of anticipation and fear. This was way past the farthest I had ever gotten with a guy, I knew it would go farther too, but I didn't care. Consumed in my thoughts, I failed to notice his arm get closer to me after discarding my panties. I let out a fairly loud gasp as I felt his finger enter me, but it soon turned into a moan as he began to push it in and out of me. His other hand began to bring bliss to me too, as it traced lightly, back and forth overtop of my mound. He surprised me by adding another finger. _I _surprised me by beginning to undo his belt.

His pants and boxers were quickly removed. I lay on his desk, panting, skirt hiked to my waist, hair ruffled. It was a sight. I looked at him and nodded. He placed his arms on the desk, each one to the side of my head, were I to try and look away, I would only see his sleeve. As he thrust into me, I grabbed onto his biceps, whimpering. After a few moments though, the pain began to turn into pleasure, and my hips began to rock, their every move complementing his. The tension inside me was building up, I knew what would come soon, and by the looks of him, Snape would be quick to follow.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, a moan escaped my lips as I released, and as I expected, he was soon to follow my lead. We both ceased movements as we let our release take over. As I looked at him though, the clock struck four times. His eyes widened slightly. He quickly began to move, putting his underwear and pants back on first, and then handing me my clothing. He turned around as I slipped my underwear back on. _A bit late for that now isn't Snape?_Whatever.

I stood in front of his desk awkwardly. What now? What _then_? What the hell just happened?

"I expect to see you first period in potions, Sullivan. You don't appear to be very tired, so it shouldn't be a problem, correct?" How did I not see that coming? Back to being a jerk it would seem. "But...before you go. Don't hesitate from now on, to ask me for assistance, or for the use of the lab. I will do all I can, and for your information, it is normal to be scared, if I remember correctly. I smiled slightly at this. "However." He just never quit, did he? Before he continued, I saw a small smirk creep onto his face. "If I ever catch you using my facilities after hours without my permission, then maybe I will have to...take more action." He did it very quickly, but I definitely saw him scan me, top form bottom. I might not have noticed if it weren't for his long lashes slightly fluttering.

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to his desk. Trying to be as flirtatious as possible, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, _Professor _Snape." With a wink, I walked, no, skipped, out of the lab. First period would be interesting.


End file.
